vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100993-petition-to-remove-off-topic-subforum
Content ---- ---- ---- We are truly the dregs | |} ---- ---- ---- I dunno, I think we could use some rodent rap in the general forums. I'm also curious if Chua make good boyfriends too... | |} ---- ---- ---- Nah, move the "I quit" posts off topic because no one but the devs care or should even read them and let the posts on invisible square ghost kids stand front and centre where they should be! :D | |} ---- If they're off topic, they're not staying in general. It'd become unreadable if that were encouraged. Would you rather they be moved to an off-topic forum, where people who followed the original topic (ie. they hit the "follow this topic" button) can continue following it, or would you rather it be deleted? Moving them to an off-topic forum is a milder form of moderation than deletion or locking, IMHO. | |} ---- Chua not agree. Chua science shown that when off-topic placed in general discussion, off-topic topic gains topic, and is no longer off-topic. Because topic is no longer off-topic for having topic, topic belong in general discussion no? Make more sense to CHua. | |} ---- I like this person, they always have wonderful idea. I like this idea... Personally I feel like the entire "community" section should be subforums of general and have an redirect at the top as well as have a redirect to important information(now called news and announcements. With more usage of the forum wide "announcement" feature for when events do happen... | |} ---- That strikes me as sufficient reason for non-Chua to disagree with it. | |} ---- Why thank you kindly, good sir/ma'am. | |} ---- ---- Here's the problem, though- things that are totally on-topic get moved to off-topic or other dead forums once they get enough views. I wrote a funny post about picking the right server that had well over 1k views and a couple pages of replies over two days... then it was moved to "community" for no reason and immediately died. | |} ---- ---- We should merge RP forum with PTR patch notes. Have the admins RP the coming changes, and if anyone has to rage against them, it needs to be also in RP. It should make all the FOTM and OMG! STALKER/MEDIC/ENGINEER/WARRIOR QQ threads become amazing. | |} ---- Koala trying to make Chua crazy? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua would be banned within 10 seconds..... | |} ---- ---- ---- Ruonoch levels a steely glare at the Lord of Stalkers. "Your dastardly scheme to acquire the Esper Soul has given you control of our psychic powers. I'm here to take them back!" The Lord of Stalkers laughs derisively, tossing aside the Esper Soul. "Come, then! Even without the Soul, you're powerless against my might!" Ruonoch's eyes narrow as he marshals the power of his mind, honing the very air to a razor-sharp edge. He takes aim, and a lance of psionic energy hurtles, lightning-quick, toward the very heart of his foe. Suddenly, a wave of malice charges the air, and the psychokinetic edge disperses as Ruonoch's concentration is broken. Ruonoch steps aside just in time to avoid a vicious lunging attack that would have left him with four kidneys instead of two. Undeterred, Ruonoch readies another assault. But again, a ripple of murderous intent breaks the stillness of the Stalker Lord's calm superiority and Ruonoch is forced to abandon his attack, just in time to sidestep the furious slashing of the Stalker's blades. Self-assurance radiates from the Stalker's mind, nauseating in its smugness. "You see?" the Lord of Stalkers gloats. "For all your vaunted psychic prowess, you'll never be able to defeat me." A wicked smile twists the Stalker's visage. "You Espers pride yourselves on the strength of your minds, yet alone in the universe, you lack even the intelligence needed to walk and think at the same time!" | |} ---- Sarracht just proved my point. All Administrative posts must be done in RP. In other news, Olivar should be hired as VP of PR. *just wants to watch the world burn today* | |} ---- Chua not in mood to move to US... Then again, Chua would consider job if Carbine paid enough :) | |} ---- Chua can work from home. We send Cisco hardware and IT products. | |} ---- Still leave salary requirements. | |} ---- And clutter up the off-topic forum? We need a new forum just for the "I quit" threads. :p On topic, I like the off-topic forum. There's not much activity there, but it helps General chat stay about, well, general chat about the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I even asked about this.. the response I got from a community manager is that it can stay in general because the beta players used to do it and now it is a tradition which makes zero sense since this isn't beta anymore and those players aren't special. It is the most off-topic topic if there ever was one. I just find it to be unprofessional and unorganized for a five star title to have such a messy forum. They respond much more frequently with much better updates on Reddit. The CMs don't have a set policy on what gets moved or what stays but instead pick and choose depending on what mood they're in. I feel the same way as you... I love to spend time on forums but dear god, these forums are a joke. | |} ---- Yeah they could drag up Offtopic and the other subforums that General Discussion feeds into to be linked just below General Discussion on the forum listings. Atm Off-topic is almost impossible to find down the bottom near the server forum listings and PTR. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, semi on topic to please stay here and let us have fun in General Discussion to break up all the Negative threads and enjoy ourselves. If its completely off topic (batman stuff) then i agree to punt it there, but funny Wildstar semi-on-topic stuff that goes to Off Topic, goes there to die :( | |} ---- Oh, now that is easy to do; you need some Skittles, a Red Bull, and a Lolli-Lopp... :P | |} ---- Stay......away...... | |} ---- ---- | |} ----